One More Time Again3
by ks may
Summary: This is an S&S fanfic. Alot happens in this chapter, so just PLEASE REVIEW!


NOTE: This fanfic takes palce before Horizon. It is written under the assupmtion that Scott and SHelby attended the same school.  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground.  
  
  
ONE MORE TIME AGAIN3  
  
Don't give up on love at first site, because you may not pass second inspection.--unknown  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Scott lay in bed and watched the moon sail across the sky. Must be the drugs he thought or...he didn't want to think about that.  
  
A rock hit the side of the house and he got up thinking it was Venessa, and he really didn't want to do this right now or ever. He walked slowly over to the window and saw a figure. It didn't look like Ven. This girl seemed more well, softer. The light touched her hair as if it didn't want to disturb its silkiness. He opened the window and stuck his head out.  
  
Scott: Ven go away.  
  
Shelby smiled to her self and thought of how obnoxious all guys could be.  
  
Shelby tried to imitate 'Miss Thing.'  
  
Shelby: *whiny* Scottie please.  
  
Scott chuckled to himself as he realized it wasn't her.  
  
Scott: If you're pretty and above 5'5 please walk over to the back door.  
  
Shelby laughed and for the heck of it walked over.  
  
Scott raced down the stairs and was surprised at who he saw. A smile crossed his face.  
  
Scott: Shelby!  
  
Shelby smirked at him  
  
Shelby: *sarcastic* Boy nothing gets by you  
  
Scott smiled and let her in. He made some coffee and sat down at the table beside her.  
  
Scott: Whatcha doin' here?  
  
Shelby: My little feet just led the way.  
  
She took in a deep breath and looked up at him and sighed.  
  
Scott, I want to get away from here.  
  
Scott: Why?  
  
Shelby: I hate this place. My dad left us here and I don't wanna stay with all these memories. (Shelby looked around the room) They haunt me.  
  
Scott: Yea, well where are you planning on running?  
  
Shelby: I don't know, but I can't stay, and I was wonderin' if you wanted to run with me.  
  
Shelby knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth.   
  
'Why should he run with her. What was in it for him? Football was here, girls who were worth his time, and his family.' She could hear it all now…  
  
Scott was taken aback. Sure he wanted to get away, but...He pushed it out. This was a ticket with a person he could get to know and maybe just maybe...  
  
"Some body who'll take me for me," Scott thought to himself.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. His eyes were twinkling in the dark  
  
Scott: Let's go.  
  
Shelby looked at him surprised and confused  
  
Shelby: What!  
  
Scott: Let's go...We need money. I can get my dad's credit card and some cash since he will probably cancel his card once he finds out I have it, which ought to be a good thrity days. We should have everything we need by then. You can get some stuff from your house, and we can leave tonight.  
  
Scott was excited. He was finally going to get out of here.  
  
This was all moving way too fast for her. She hadn't expected him to say yes, much less get them money.  
  
She looked at him confused  
  
Shelby: Are you outta your mind!  
  
Scott: Yea, but we can talk about that later. Now we need to get out of here before they wake up so let's go.  
  
Scott stood up and left the kitchen. Shelby followed him up the stairs. He ran into his dad's room and grabbed the money. Shelby waited for him in his room. She walked over to his keyboard and softly touched the keys so she wouldn't wake anyone. She turned around when she heard Scott walk in the room.  
  
Scott ran back in the room grabbing everything in sight  
  
Shelby: Wow, slow down there cowboy.  
  
Scott just smiled at her and kept moving.  
  
Shelby put on a little shy smile. Embarrassed of what she was about to ask.  
  
Shelby: Could you...before we leave.  
He looked over and saw her staring at his keyboard, and then shyly smiling at him. He smiled to himself. She was so warm when her guard was down.  
  
Scott smiled as she flicked her hair into place.  
  
Scott: Put it in the bag and let's go. I'll show ya at the hotel.  
  
Shelby: I need to go back to the house you know… by myself.  
  
Scott: Then I'll meet you at the park?  
  
Shelby: Yea.  
  
Shelby walked out of his room smiling.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," she thought to herself.  
*******************************************************  
Shelby ran into the house and walked quietly to the room she was looking for. She knelt beside the bed. Jess, her little sister, would be safe she told herself. She had to be- Walt had promised her he wouldn't touch Jess. She watched as her little sister slept peacefully.   
Jess was everything to her. The only thing that she could say that she really loved. She bent her head and kissed the girl gently on the forehead and left the room with one look back.   
  
"I wonder what it feels like to sleep peacefully," she thought to herself. "She'll be safe; he promised."  
  
She went into her room and gathered the things that mattered,   
  
"There isn't much that does matter in my life anymore." She thought to herself.  
  
She shook the thought out of her mind and began to gather her belonging. Her ballet shoes, clothes, and a pack of cigarettes. She threw them into a book-bag and left- never looking back.  
*******************************************************  
Scott sat on the park bench waiting for her. He was thinking about his 'younger' years, when he was nothing but an innocent kid.  
  
"God that seems like forever," he thought to himself.  
  
He looked around. The streetlight and the moonlight was the only light he could see by. He turned around when he heard some rustling in the bushes. He smiled when he saw Shelby walk out of them. He walked over to her with his bags and stared at her. She had a leaf in her hair. He slowly raised his arm to her ear and brushed out the leaf.  
  
Shelby gave a little embarrassed smile  
  
Shelby: Thanks.  
  
Scott just nodded his head and grinned at her.  
  
Shelby clapped her hands together and smirked at him.  
  
Shelby: So…where to now Columbus?  
  
Scott smiled proudly at her. He had already figured this out…  
  
Scott: Santa Monica?  
  
Shelby smiled, remembering the times her family had shared there before the divorce. She smiled at Scott and nodded her head. They both began walking. Little did they know they were walking down the same path…in more ways than one. **************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
More reviews we get, sooner we post the next chapter. (which is already written)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  



End file.
